


The Golden Saucer Incident

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cotton Candy, Golden Saucer, M/M, Threesome, ferris wheel handjob, giant chocobo plushie, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth visit the Golden Saucer and have fun.





	The Golden Saucer Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts), [LeGayWardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/gifts).



> This is all YDrittE and LeGayWarden's faults.

**“** What are you doing?” Sephiroth asked when he walked through Genesis’s door and discovered Genesis expertly applying winged eyeliner in a mirror on his couch. Angeal was exasperatedly sat on the opposite couch pretending to read. He was really just watching Genesis over the top of the book, resigned to the fact that his best friend and roommate and sometimes lover was really good looking as a woman.

“I’m getting ready for our date,” Genesis said casually, applying mascara to the false lashes he was gluing on like he’d done this all before.

“What date?” Sephiroth intoned. He’d gotten a text on his PHS to meet Genesis at his apartment, sure, but he had no clue what he was walking in on.

“He wants to go on a date with you at the Golden Saucer,” Angeal said, sighing.

“Is this because I told you I can’t be seen with you on a date in public?” Sephiroth asked.

“You should be able to show me off,” Genesis hummed, applying some very red long-lasting lipstick.

“That’s a very interesting outfit you’re wearing,” Sephiroth laughed. “I see you liked the dress picked out for you.” It was a red silk dress and it was very short. Beneath it were a pair of long black heeled boots that had buckles at the thigh to hold them up. Sephiroth swallowed as he eyed Genesis up and down.

“I loved it. It’s what inspired me for the date idea. Ever since you wore that corset for me I was scheming on how to get you to date me in the public eye,” Genesis smirked.

“The Golden Saucer though?” Sephiroth sighed. “And this isn’t how I intended you to use the dress. I thought we might use it in private, without Angeal present.” Angeal tried not to look taken aback, but he was frowning over the book.

“I want to kiss you on the Ferris Wheel,” Genesis hummed.

“Awfully long trip just for that,” he pointed out.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Genesis promised as he raised his hand up and blew a kiss.

“I’m sure you will,” Sephiroth said. He turned to Angeal. “And what’s your role in this?”

“Oh, I’m going to be there to make sure you two don’t blow the place up,” he affirmed. “Seems you two need a daddy,” he chuckled. Sephiroth raised a delicate silver brow.

“I promise to be good,” Genesis said, crossing his hand over his heart. He winked at Sephiroth, though.

Genesis put the touching finishes on his make-up and stood with a flourish.

“Are you even going to able to walk in those heels?” Sephiroth asked, mildly concerned, and a little weirded out at how good the redhead looked. He made a pretty picture, indeed.

“You don’t know this side of Genesis,” Angeal said with a sigh. “He can and will walk in heels,” he said, practically purring. “You look very _very_ good, Gen.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Hewley,” Genesis said in his best sultry voice and walked with a practiced air to Sephiroth and snaked his hand into his. “Shall we?”

\---

Angeal had wandered off but he made a very obvious gesture at Sephiroth and Genesis that he was watching them from a distance. Sephiroth felt better that the man wasn’t looming over them, being that he wanted Genesis all to himself, though he felt slightly nervous about their date. He hadn’t ever actually been on a date, so he was out of his element. What was the procedure even like? All he knew was that he was feeling uncomfortable. Genesis, however, was proving that he could walk around in those heels just fine.

“Ooh,” Genesis crooned out when they passed a cotton candy vendor. “Buy me some, General, sir,” Genesis said in the sultriest of tones.

“Seriously?” Sephiroth asked. The whole thing was an exasperation for him.

“Yes seriously!” Genesis laughed as he hooked his hand through Sephiroth’s arm, dragging him over to the man, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world.

“One cotton candy,” Sephiroth said as he pulled out his small wallet from his jacket pocket. For the date he’d decided to wear something neutral, a white collared shirt that was open at his neck and showed off part of his chest as per usual and simple black slacks. Genesis acted like a kid at, well, an amusement park, and stuck his hands out to receive the cotton candy, making eyes at Sephiroth when he got it. Sephiroth mumbled at the man to keep the change and dragged Genesis along. “You really are insufferable,” Sephiroth said, but he was smiling at the carefree way Genesis was tearing off a piece and stuffing it into his mouth.

“I hardly allow myself sugar, you should be happy for me,” Genesis smiled and tore off a piece to shove in Sephiroth’s mouth as he opened it to say something in retort. Sephiroth made a foul face at the sugary concoction and continued walking.

“So what did you want to do?” Sephiroth asked, looking at Genesis eat the stuff.

“I want to go on the Ferris Wheel,” Genesis grinned, giving Sephiroth sly eyes.

“The thing where you sit suspended in the air for a bit?” Sephroth asked. He’d never actually been on one, but knew what they were about, mostly. He wasn’t sure why.

“Oh yes, we’ll get a view of the whole area, and I’ll have you all to myself.”

With that they walked until they came across the Ferris Wheel and Sephiroth again paid for them to go on. He didn’t see what the big deal was, but Genesis was very excited and sat close to Sephiroth, even managing to get cotton candy in his hair. Sephiroth picked it out with a grimace and eyed Genesis warily, shoving him. The whole seat rocked and he gripped at the sides, uncomfortable.

When it reached the top, and they stopped, Genesis tossed the cotton candy aside and turned to Sephiroth.

“Is this your first time in a Ferris Wheel?” he asked. Sephiroth was peering out over the view and then turned back to Genesis.

“First time, yes,” Sephiroth said, a little hesitantly. He wasn’t sure where Genesis was going with that one.

“Mmm,” Genesis practically purred, sliding a bit closer and palmed Sephiroth’s crotch through his pants. “So you’ve never made out on one, then,” he said before capturing the man in a kiss. When he pulled away he purred “you’re not wearing any underwear” in his ear. Sephiroth gasped a bit and looked around to make sure no one was able to see them even as he put his hand over Genesis’s.

“Genesis, are we really doing this?” he asked in a hushed tone as if someone could hear them.

“Yes,” Genesis said with a smirk and undid Sephiroth’s zipper and slunk his hand inside his pants to wrap around his cock. Sephiroth, to his own dismay, was instantly half hard and growing harder as Genesis pumped his hand over his cock expertly, rubbing his thumb over his sensitive head. He moaned softly into Genesis’s hair and dragged the man into a kiss. At first he didn’t like the texture of his lips with the lipstick on, but then he didn’t care. Genesis smelled sweet, like perfume, and it was surprisingly arousing.

“Isn’t this going to be messy?” he asked, half caring, half not.

“Mm, I’ll finish with my mouth,” Genesis promised, half sitting in Sephiroth’s lap as he dragged him into a rough kiss, then spit in his palm and started jacking him off roughly. Sephiroth moaned into his mouth.

“You look so good,” he whispered. “Much better to look at than this god forsaken city.”

“Mmmm, I love your cock,” Genesis moaned, collecting the precome from Sephiroth’s cock and pumping him harder, panting into his mouth. As Sephiroth’s head fell back slightly Genesis leaned down over his lap and drew his weeping dick into his mouth, lips stretched wide and lovely over him as he sucked powerfully, tongue sliding under the vein along the underside. Sephiroth made a low noise of approval and buried his fingers in Genesis’s hair, pushing his head down over him. Genesis gagged a bit, looking up into Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth groaned and felt himself spasm as he rather unexpectedly came into the beauty’s mouth. Genesis drank it down with a practiced tongue and gently tucked him back into his pants as the Ferris Wheel started moving again, bringing them, and Sephiroth, back into the here and now.

“What a naughty little minx,” Sephiroth moaned.

“Mmm, that’s just a preview of what’s to come,” Genesis promised.

The rest of their date was rather chaste. Genesis played a crane game and won a giant chocobo and made Sephiroth carry it the rest of the way, much to the silver-haired warrior’s dismay.

Eventually Angeal met back up with them.

“I won at the penny slots,” he relayed.

“Those are for old ladies or old creeps,” Genesis said with a crinkle of his nose.

“Whatever. What did you two losers get up to? Besides that giant chocobo you have boy wonder carrying,” he scoffed.

“I gave Sephiroth a hand job in the Ferris Wheel,” Genesis said proudly. Sephiroth just facepalmed.

“Must I carry this offending thing back home with us?” Sephiroth asked, exasperated.

“Yes you must,” Genesis huffed. “My job is to look pretty.”

And with that the three made their journey back to Midgar, Angeal carefully mentioning the fact that the two had managed not to put the other’s eyes out.

Sephiroth felt strange in Genesis and Angeal’s apartment. He had never really hung out in their space, and he could tell Genesis was plotting something. He’d moved into Angeal’s lap and was kissing him deeply, which made Sephiroth fidget. He felt like he didn’t belong, and what’s more he was feeling intensely jealous. Part of him was fascinated by watching his lover with another man, but the other part of him said that this was _his_ man. He carefully sat on the couch and watched from a distance but then Genesis stopped kissing Angeal, sliding his hand over the obvious bulge in Sephiroth’s pants.

“I want you to kiss Angeal while I suck you guys off,” Genesis said darkly. Angeal nuzzled Genesis’s throat and smiled wolfishly, looking over at Sephiroth.

“You what?”

“You heard me, General, I want you to kiss him. While I suck you off,” he repeated, rubbing his fingers over the head of his cock. Sephiroth looked at Angeal and swallowed hard.

“I don’t bite,” Angeal smirked. “Much. Genesis has been wanting this for a while.  And Genesis usually gets what he wants,” he said, sliding his hand against Sephiroth’s cheek and then gripping his chin and forcing him near, kissing him, prying his mouth open with his tongue and invading his General’s mouth. Genesis got down on his knees between them and rubbed both their cocks through their pants, first peeling Sephiroth’s pants open and extracting his cock and then Angeal’s. Sephiroth made a small noise of surprise and didn’t kiss back at first, but Angeal’s tongue was insistent. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Angeal attractive, he just didn’t know if he could open himself up to another sexually. But he had to admit, he was a good kisser. He gently started to explore the man’s mouth as Genesis began sucking and kissing up his length as he took Angeal’s cock and began stroking it as he sucked Sephiroth’s cock. Then he switched and licked Angeal from root to tip.

“Mmm, you both taste so different, but so fucking _good_ ,” Genesis moaned. “Mmm, sit closer, touching, so I can suck you both better,” he practically moaned. Angeal looked at Sephiroth pointedly as he pulled the man against his chest and unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his shirt to slide his hand inside and fondle his chest, tweaking a nipple. Sephiroth cried out into the man’s mouth, which was swallowed by a brutal kiss. Genesis slid both of their cocks together and sucked both their tips into his mouth, moaning wantonly as he did so.

Sephiroth trembled against Angeal and Genesis’s ministrations, clearly in over his head. He panted into Angeal’s mouth. The man was dominating the kisses, making him feel heady. Genesis engulfed him from root to tip and then he felt Angeal pulling Sephiroth’s pants down, temporarily halting Genesis’s ministrations. Suddenly he had Angeal’s fingers in his mouth and the man was telling him in a gentle voice to suck as he pulled Sephiroth’s thighs apart. He wasn’t quite sure when he became the focal point of the two men’s ministrations, but suddenly he didn’t care. He felt good, _very_ good.

Angeal extracted his fingers and Sephiroth almost followed them with his mouth, coming off them with a wet little pop of his lips. Angeal was pressing two fingers inside him as Genesis laved up his cock with his hot little mouth. He began to finger fuck him while Genesis sucked him off. The redhead popped the cock out of his mouth with a wet pop as he pulled down his silk thong and, still in the heels, dragged Sephiroth closer. Angeal extracted his fingers and kept kissing Sephiroth as Genesis positioned himself for Sephiroth’s asshole and entered him with a snap of his hips. Next he could feel Genesis trading off with Angeal as they both kissed him and watched with a bit of horror as Angeal slid his cock against Genesis’s and prodded at him as well, using his fingers to stretch Sephiroth’s asshole as Genesis was fucking him. When he scissored his fingers for a time he then slid his cock in beside Genesis and they both entered him and started fucking him in tandem. He cried out sharply, feeling stretched beyond even his dildo, which was bigger than Genesis. Angeal was rather large and he was panting out wantonly as both his lover and his friend were moving in and out of him. He felt tears stinging his eyes. It was almost too much, but it felt so good.

Angeal and Genesis kissed each other over Sephiroth’s body as they both used him for their pleasure. He noticed somewhere in the back of his consciousness that Genesis’s lipstick was hopelessly smudged, but that the look of that and his red silk clad body was very pleasing. Even more pleasing was watching his lover moan into the sloppy kisses he and Angeal were sharing. It was quite an experience of otherness to watch his lover being pleasured by another man while he was being penetrated by them both. Eventually they parted the kiss and both looked at Sephiroth with wantonness. Sephiroth was moaning loudly now, feeling both pleasure and pain and very _very_ full.

Genesis leaned in to kiss Sephiroth deep and possessively as Angeal pounded inside Sephiroth with an incredible force. Genesis was fucking him more slowly, but pulling out almost all the way out before driving back in all the way. Sephiroth cried out loudly and broke the kiss with Genesis, which was sloppy and wanton, both breathless as they parted it, saliva breaking off between their lips.

“I feel like you’re tearing me apart,” Sephiroth moaned, head thrashing against the couch.

“I’ve been wanting this for _such_ a long time,” Genesis moaned back, smiling at Angeal, who nuzzled his friend’s neck and bit down on his collarbone, eliciting another long moan from the redhead, who drove inside Sephiroth with abandon now. Angeal was less erratic in his thrusts, controlling himself even in his sex. “How does it feel, dear Sephiroth?”

“Like I’m being ripped apart,” he moaned as he scrambled for purchase against the couch.

“Angeal is big, isn’t he?” he said with a musical little laugh which sounded breathless. His fantasy come true was making him feel heady and near the edge. “We’re both going to fill you up with come,” he promised. Angeal was close too, if his groans were any indication.

“How close are you, Genesis?” Angeal asked as he kissed his sloppy redheaded friend.

“Mmm, I’m very very close,” he said, moaning into Angeal’s mouth. “Watching Sephiroth get impaled on both our cocks is very sexy,” he said breathlessly.

“Mmm, you’re both lovely. You in your beautiful outfit taking charge, and Sephiroth split wide on our dicks,” he said in a gravelly voice.

“Mmm, you’re so big, Angeal. Look how we’re stretching his asshole wide,” Genesis moaned headily.

“Please touch me,” Sephiroth was moaning. “I’m so close to coming,” he whined.

Genesis took Angeal by the hand and placed it on Sephiroth’s twitching hard dick which was flushed a nice shade of red and helped him jack Sephiroth off as they began fucking him in earnest, using his precome to lubricate their fists. Sephiroth was writhing on the couch now, his whole body quaking under the ministrations of both his friends. Somehow, he thought, he’d never be able to look Angeal in the eye again after this. His speeches about honor and dreams would only lead him to think about the man’s thick and veiny cock, which was being used to abuse his poor asshole.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Genesis was saying. He sounded like he was just on the verge of coming. He knew that strain in his voice by now, and Angeal was choking him with his fist now, his rough gravely groans contrasting to Genesis’s high moans. “I’m gonna come,” Genesis announced in a strained voice.

“Mmm, I’m right behind you,” Angeal was saying, using the fist not on Sephiroth’s throat to blindingly jack off the silver-haired male beneath him. Sephiroth was gasping for breath and on the verge of coming himself, his cock twitching in Angeal’s hand. He started gasping and panting more as his cock began to spasm.

“I’m coming,” Sephiroth cried, coming messily over his chest as his body spasmed. Angeal and then Genesis came thickly inside him with opposite sounding growls.

All three of them were panting against one another. Angeal was resting his forehead against Genesis’s and Genesis was leaning his against Angeal’s too, lazily tracing his fingers over Angeal’s on Sephiroth’s spent cock.

Angeal was the first to extract himself from Sephiroth’s used hole. Genesis followed thereafter and sank to his knees again to begin licking up every drop of come Sephiroth had released against his belly, petting the velvety sides of his thighs as he looked dreamily at the twitching hole of his ass which still clung open in the shape of both cocks that were inside him. Genesis smiled radiantly.

“That was really fun,” Genesis said. Sephiroth closed his legs slowly and grumbled at the agape feeling of his most intimate parts.

“You were very sly with that one,” Sephiroth grumbled more.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Angeal pointed out, handing the man his pants. Sephiroth started redoing the buttons of his shirt and pulled his pants back on.

“I . . . think I will retire to my room now,” he said in a small voice. He was thoroughly embarrassed about the fact that he’d let Angeal handle him in the way he had, that he’d gone with Genesis’s scheme.

“You’re shutting down,” Genesis said with a frown on his face.

“I don’t think I can look at Angeal the same way again,” Sephiroth said woodenly as he pulled his pants back on and closed them.

“That’s the point, silly,” Genesis said and kissed Sephiroth’s cheek. “Now our love has grown to accept another.”

“You can’t tell me it was so awful,” Angeal said as he began dressing again too, pulling his forgotten book into his lap. Sephiroth eyed that it was on gardening. He did have a certain fondness for  Angeal, but it was strictly platonic and not at all like the conflicting feelings he had toward Genesis. Still, the big man was not so bad to look at and he was at least good in bed. It still felt weird to him that he’d been with someone now besides Genesis, and he wondered how his friendship with the man would change now that they’d . . . been intimate.

“I . . . do not wish our . . . friendship to change,” Sephiroth commented now that the man was clothed (he felt somewhat more comfortable now). Angeal laughed.

“Have you never heard of friendship with benefits?” he asked. “I thought that’s what you and Genesis shared.”

“My . . . relationship with Genesis is a complex one,” Sephiroth stated firmly.

“Complicated because he wants to kill me sometimes,” Genesis laughed.

“Don’t worry, Sephiroth, I won’t treat you differently. Genesis is just very persuasive. If you don’t want me to touch you, I will stay my ground.”

“Well,” Sephiroth started, pulling his fingers through his hair nervously. “Maybe if Genesis wants to do that again, I will not object.”

“Oh really?” Genesis smirked, draping himself over Sephiroth. “Well, darling, thank you for ruining my lipstick and not my heart.”

“I would never ruin your heart,” Sephiroth replied. “You . . . are precious to me.” He said that last bit while squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

“Boy wonder likes you, I think,” Angeal commented casually over his book, flipping a page with a hum.

“Stop calling me that,” Sephiroth grumbled.

“My dear sweet innocent Sephiroth, I will always defile you for my own pleasure, but I truly care for you,” Genesis said, pressing a hand to his heart.

“Ugh,” Angeal groaned. “Get a room.”

And so it was that Angeal was included in their lives in a more intimate way.

Genesis was pleased and grinned like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
